


sometimes, cas

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Poetry, Post Castiel's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Dean Winchester thinks about Castiel a lot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	sometimes, cas

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just a blurb. Dean POV. I needed a place for this on the internet that wasn't tumblr, so here we are. If you'd like to find me on tumblr though, [ here ](misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com) I am <3

sometimes I think about you when I'm not supposed to. the ends of the night, midchorus of an old lovesong, and first thing in the mornings. sometimes, I think for hours. our hands entwined and legs tangled. hearts filled to the brim, waiting for an apocalyptic clock to strike so maybe you'll say my name, and I'll spill. and then you'll hold me, and I'll let you. when I'm thinking about us, cas, you always hold me. and I always let you. sometimes I think about us under the stars, and then in gardens, and then on the beach. sometimes you're wearing my jacket, or nothing, or a ring. sometimes we share a blanket and you smile when I kiss pie crumbs off your lips. and sometimes you tell me you love me, and I always, always say it back.

_sometimes, cas, I forget you’re gone, so sometimes I hope.  
and sometimes I can’t stop._


End file.
